digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon, Digimon Everywhere
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 8, 2001 (En:) September 1, 2001 |continuity= }} After recovering from his initial fear, Takato struggles to keep Guilmon a secret from everyone. Meanwhile, another Tamer continues battling Digimon that Bio-Emerge into the real world to strengthen up her own Digimon to digivolve. Synopsis Takato finds himself terrified of his Digimon. However, Guilmon does not attack Takato, and he realizes that Guilmon knows Takato created him. Takato then takes Guilmon home in a box to hide him from his parents. When they get to his room, Takato explains to Guilmon that if anyone were to see a large Digimon, they might freak out. Takato then explains how they are partners and that he is Guilmon's Tamer. Meanwhile, the organization Hypnos is tracing the emergence of Goblimon. While Takato and Guilmon are sleeping, Rika and Renamon are hurrying to battle Goblimon. As Renamon and Goblimon battle, Calumon is questioning a couple. Scared by Calumon's ability of speech, the couple runs away, and Calumon leaves the spot, looking for someone else to help him. As she battles, Renamon asks Rika for a card, and Rika then slashes a Boost Chip card. Suddenly Goblimon digivolves to Fugamon. Meanwhile Guilmon is awake, growling, and Takato calms him down, telling him that nothing is wrong. At the battle scene, Renamon defeats Fugamon, and Rika says that she and Renamon are superior. The next day, Takato goes downstairs to go to school but before he goes, he takes some bread. His mother asks him what was in the box, and he replies that he doesn't know what she's taking about. He then uses several boxes to make Guilmon a small fort to stay in. Takato explains to his Digimon that he has to go to school, and that he can't play until the evening. While Takato is in gym class, Guilmon is in the school looking for him. He runs into the principal and the principal starts questioning Guilmon, asking him to take the box off. When Guilmon takes the box off, the principal cowers in fear, and pushes the fire alarm in panic. Outside, Takato's class hears the alarm and the teacher runs inside to see what's wrong. Takato gets worried and runs inside to see what happened. Surrounding the principal is a crowd of students, and one of the students whispers to someone that he shouldn't go out. Takato runs to the scene, and is terrified at the sight of the box. As Takato runs away, the other student, Henry Wong, watches him leave. Takato runs outside to look for Guilmon, and is stopped by Henry, who asks if Guilmon is a Digimon. Takato asks him how he knows that, when a Digimon named Terriermon comes out and says that Henry is a Tamer. Terriermon then says that if Takato does not have a good understanding with his Digimon he is not qualified to be a Digimon Tamer. Hurt from what Terriermon said, Takato runs away crying. After running for a while, Takato looks at the sky and realizes that Guilmon is on the roof of the school. Takato runs to the roof to Guilmon, and the two have a happy reunion. Later that day, Takato and Guilmon look for a place for Guilmon to stay. After a little while of searching Guilmon looks over and sees Renamon, who kicks Guilmon. Takato looks over and sees Rika. Rika tells him to step aside and that Renamon will battle Guilmon. File:Tamers Ep02-1.jpg File:Tamers Ep02-2.jpg File:Tamers Ep02-3.jpg File:Tamers Ep02-4.jpg File:Tamers Ep02-5.jpg File:Tamers Ep02-6.jpg Featured characters (1) *'Goblimon' (8) * (10) * (11) *''Gabumon'' (20) * (33) |c5= *Fugamon (12) *''Greymon'' (15) *''Togemon'' (16) *''Garurumon'' (19) *''Ankylomon'' (23) *'' '' (23) |c6= *''MetalGreymon (Virus)'' (14) *''Lillymon'' (18) *''WereGarurumon'' (21) *''Digitamamon'' (22) |c7= *''Magnadramon'' (23) |c11= *''Multiple unidentifiable Digimon on cards'' }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Hey! Whats with the glasses, Yolei?" :—'Kazu' doesn't have a high opinion of Takato's new style. Other notes , it was combined with Guilmon Comes Alive to form an hour-long season premiere. }} de:Terriermon taucht auf